


Thank You

by Draig (ann)



Category: JAG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/pseuds/Draig





	Thank You

Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb lay on the bunk, his eyes closed, arm covering his face as he tried to blot out the light from the overhead lamp. He was trying hard to forget the events of the last few days. The Cag, Captain Thomas Boone, had nearly lost his career and Harm knew that with that loss, his life would have ended. That thought worried him.

He took a deep breath, trying to push the whirling thoughts from his mind as he groped in vain for sleep. He needed it but it seemed to whisper away from him. The harder he tried, the more it eluded him.

The pain from his slight wound was almost non-existent now. He had been surprised when the doctor aboard the Seahawk had pointed it out to him, just before he treated it. Harm had been annoyed with the fuss that was being made over him and he had used his new found rank to force his way out of the sickbay before any further injuries could be found. He knew that he was not hurt badly and felt like a fraud over the fuss that way being made.

The knock at his door had him sitting up in bed and, glancing at the clock, he realised with a start that he had been twisting and turning into the early hours of the morning. "Come in," he finally remembered to call.

The door opened and the Cag slipped into the room. He stood for a few moments looking intently at the young man lying on the bed. The sheets had fallen to pool about his waist and he looked incredibly young to the older officer.

"Cag," Harm said in some surprise before he gathered his thoughts and began to rise.

"No... don’t." The Cag spoke quickly, moving forward to prevent the young man from rising. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Harm considered the man in front of him for a few short moments before he nodded, answering, "I’m fine... tired... a bit achy, but OK."

The Cag took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if now just beginning to believe that Harm was in front of him and uninjured. "You know," he began, slowly moving over to stand directly beside the bunk, causing Harm to lay back down to keep the eye contact. "I never intended for you to put yourself in such danger when I let you return to the Seahawk."

Harm licked at suddenly dry lips and answered slowly, his gaze dropping. "I didn’t really have a choice. I knew it was the only way, to go in after Painter."

"You scared the living shit out of me," the Cag retorted, his tone just sharp enough to cause Harm’s gaze to snap back up to the captain’s face. He let a little smile slip out. "Don’t you ever do that to me again, Harm." There was a whole wealth of words hidden behind that one sentence.

Harm coughed to clear his suddenly tight throat The look in the Cag’s eyes was so open that he could feel a seeping heat unravel within his body. "Do you want to sit down," he offered, unwilling for some reason to let the man leave just yet.

"No," Cag said, then pausing slightly he added, "I only came to check that you were alright. The doctor said that you left before he had time to complete his medical."

"I’m fine..." Harm protested, raising up on his elbow again, his expression showing his anger at the medic for bothering the Cag over such a minor issue.

"Hey... No harm done," the Cag offered before easing himself down on the side of the bunk. "Would you mind if I checked for myself?" It was gently asked but Harm knew that there was no way he was going to refuse the man. Slowly he shook his head, lifting his arms as the sheet was gently pulled back.

"There doesn’t seem to be any damage done here," the older man said as he slowly ran his hand over the muscular chest, his fingers moving in small sensuous circles. "How about here?" he asked, lifting a limp arm and running his hand over the soft skin, relishing the feel of it under his fingers. As he reached the hand, he delicately turned it over muttering, "This looks a bit sore." He ran his fingers over the palm then, glancing up, he swiftly lowered his lips and laid a kiss on the open hand. He felt the shiver ripple up and down the body under him.

"I’ve got a pain here as well, sir," Harm advised in a slightly breathless tone, motioning to the side of his neck just under the jaw.

The Cag laughed softly at his words. "All in good time, Commander... All in good time." he retorted, turning his ministrations back the to limb under his care. Slowly he moved back up the arm, heading towards the place that Harm had indicated, enjoying the feel of the man writhing under his eager mouth.

"Cag...." Harm finally panted, trying to remove the clothes the other man still had on.

"No.." Cag said, finally removing the roving hands. "Tonight is for you Harm...."

"I want..... I need..." Harm hissed, determined to have his way in the matter but the other man was too much in command to let his mere wishing dictate the situation. Moving with incredible speed, the Cag effectively restrained the younger man’s hands, handcuffing them through the railings that supported the upper bunk.

"Where did you get those?" Harm gasped, trying ineffectually to pull his hands loose from the cuffs.

"Just something I picked up a few shore leaves ago," the Cag retorted casually with a wide smile before returning to his inspection of the willing body under his hands.

The act of being trapped had cooled Harm’s ardour for a few moments, but the Cag’s worldly hands soon had him panting for more as the older man slowly moved down his body with his hands, each brush of his fingers followed by the tingling sensation of his whiskered lips.

"Cag..." Harm called out as the other man removed the last of the blankets and began his final strategic attack. The warm mouth was wonderful against the younger man and he began to move in time with the swirling tongue that was pleasuring him with such knowledge. "Cag...." The yell should have woken the entire ship if Harm had not felt his entire energy seeping out into the other man as he bucked again and again against the welcoming mouth that refused to release him until every drop had been given up as ransom.

Afterward, Harm lay gasping, dragging much needed breath into his lungs, willingly accepting the gentle words and soft ministrations of the man who had snuggled into the narrow bunk beside him. With a shock he realised that the Cag had used the time of his recovery to release him from the cuffs and to remove his own clothing, the Cag now lay naked beside him.

"That was not nice," Harm informed the other officer.

"Really?" the Cag said, "I quite enjoyed it myself."

"Not that..," Harm retorted, a small smile of remembrance curving his sensual lips. "That," he emphasised, pulling the older man into a kiss as he spoke, "was wonderful." He paused while his mouth was thoroughly invaded and explored. "No," he continued as he was let up for air. "It was not nice of you to prevent me from...." he paused, not sure if he could put his feelings into words. "I wanted to share it with you," he added in a quite tone

"Oh don’t worry, Harm," Cag said pushing up against him, letting him feel the effect that Harm had on him, "I’m planning on sharing a lot more of **_it_** with you before the nights over." He ended with another kiss, silencing any further comments.

A few hours later, Harm lay deeply asleep within the warm, safe embrace of the Cag. The older man watched him as he drew in each deep satisfied breath, drinking in the sight and storing the memories away for when the Jag officer was no longer with him. He couldn’t let Harm know exactly how much he had come to mean to him, would not even be able to put into words the heart stopping fear that had gripped him once he’d realised where exactly Harm had gone to prove his innocence. Although he might make wisecracks about the younger man’s profession, he was intently proud of the way Harm had picked up the pieces of his shattered life.

The young man stirred and, turning slightly, pressed a gentle kiss on the broad chest that lay under his cheek. The Cag reached up and delicately played with Harm’s dark, rich hair.

"What’s the time?" Harm questioned in a sleepy voice.

The Cag glanced at his watch. "Just after four," he said before gathering the other man up once more and advised in a husky tone full of seduction, "Just time enough for me to... thank you again."

Harm smiled under the older man’s lips and murmured, "Let me get this straight. Are you thanking me for saving Painter’s life or for defending you at your court-martial?"

"This is for saving Painter’s life," Cag whispered back, in between creeping slowly along Harm’s neck with his lips. "I’ll get around to your defence of me the next time I’m in port."

"Can’t wait...." Harm said in a whisper which turned into a gasp as the Captain’s lips fastened upon a raised tanned nipple.


End file.
